Nexus or against us
by l0ve-rk0
Summary: Amy McAssey hates the Nexus & everything they do. Her loyalties lie with the WWE & her friends that have suffered at the hands of the Nexus who want her to stay well away from them... but what happens when she finds herself getting closer than she should.
1. Chapter 1

**The 3 hour special viewer's choice episode of Monday night Raw was almost over. There was only one more match before the WWE divas and superstars would be heading back to the hotel.**

**'Good luck' Amy grinned at John Cena as he left the locker room to make his way to the ring for his match against CM Punk.**

**'Thanks Blondie, I don't need it though' he winked. Amy hadn't been in the WWE too long, she'd been there since November 09 and it was now June 10… so roughly 7 months but in that time she'd become extremely close friends with John, maybe because when she first joined the WWE half of the male roster had immediately took an interest and John took it up on himself to fend them off and look out for her, and of course being as close as she was with John, led to her becoming close with his best friend… Randy Orton and even though once or twice they may have been a little too close, they were now good friends… just friends. Besides John and Randy she was especially close with Eve, Eve had mentored her in the weeks leading up to her debut, and since then the two had become best friends.**

**'How's the shoulder?' Amy asked Randy as she sat down next to him ready to watch John's match on one of the many TVs dotted around backstage.**

**'Oh its fine' he lied, wincing in pain as he tried to raise it in the sling.**

**'Looks it' she said sarcastically raising her eyebrows, 'why can't you just take time off like the doctor told you too?' she sighed.**

**'I can't just take time off because I've got a twinge in my shoulder' he shrugged.**

**'a twinge? The ball of your shoulder is caught on the socket and its on the verge of dislocating, that to me is more than a twinge!' she argued, she admired him for carrying on as he was because she knew if that was her she'd be sitting at home crying but she also disagreed with him carrying on as he would heal a lot quicker by resting.**

**'Hmm shut up smart stuff and just watch the match' he said with a grin,**

**'Don't tell me to shut up or I'll punch you in your shoulder with your little twinge' she grinned back.**

**'That's mean' he pouted, 'you're so mean to me'**

**'I know, I think that's why you love me so much though' she winked as she leaned in and rested her head gently on his injured shoulder.**

**John's match against Punk had just begun, and so far he was dominating as Luke and Serena, Punk's disciples, cheered him on from ringside. The arena was going crazy with the Cena chants as he attempted to remove Punk's mask that he acquired after Rey Mysterio shaved his head at Over The Limit last month. The match had been underway about five minutes when NXT winner Wade Barrett appeared at the top of the ramp,**

**'Whats he doing out there?' Amy asked Randy as Wade sauntered down to the ring.**

**'I have no idea' Randy said with a look of confusion. Amy sat up straight with her eyes glued to the screen as Barrett got closer and closer towards the ring when suddenly out of nowhere the other seven NXT rookies appeared and began attacking Luke Gallows and then Punk.**

**'What the hell, is this supposed to be happening?' Amy asked in horror standing up as she watched Punk and Gallows receive the beating of a lifetime.**

**'Sit down… now' Randy said firmly, that was all she needed. It was obvious from the tone of his voice and the look of confusion on his face that whatever was happening shouldn't have been happening. The eight rookies quickly turned their attention from Luke and Punk to John who was still in the ring looking completely bewildered. Randy grabbed a hold of Amy by the wrist with his uninjured arm as the rookies began an eight on one attack on John,**

**'we're not just watching… we're not!' she shouted wriggling out of his grasp with her attention still focused on the TV, the rookies only focused on John for less than a minute before getting out of the ring and beginning an assault on not only Matt Striker and Jerry Lawler, but all of the ringside staff. The cameras were moving quickly from place to place as the rookies split themselves off into small groups to carry out the attacks. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel were attacking Jerry Lawler, Darren Young was assaulting the time-keeper whilst tearing down the barriers, Wade Barrett and Daniel Bryan were assaulting the security that had attempted to intervene. David Otunga was pulling apart the ring and Skip Sheffield… Skip Sheffield had Serena backed into a corner. Amy knew Serena well from the time they'd spent together at FCW developmental and she knew that the fear in her eyes was real. It didn't take her two seconds to decide on what to do and before Randy or anyone else could stop her she'd ran out the door of the locker room, she ran down the corridor as fast as she could and out to the ramp, running down to the cheers of the crowd and quickly positioned herself between Serena who was on the floor with tears streaming down her face and Skip Sheffield who was bending down and screaming in her face.**

**'Get away' Amy screamed, 'what the hell is this!'**

**Serena pulled Amy back towards her, the two of them may have been in trouble later on for defending each when really they should be enemies but right now it didn't matter.**

**'Go away you stupid little girls just get back there… get back' Skip screamed into their faces. Amy helped Serena to her feet and walked slowly backwards with Skip screaming louder and louder in their faces.**

**'Do you think we want to hit women?' he screamed, 'just go away and don't ruin this for us'**

**'I dare you to hit me! I dare you' Amy screamed back. Skip grabbed her by wrist and dragged her towards him as Serena kicked his ankles. He threw Amy towards Serena sending them both crashing to the floor. Before either Amy or Serena even knew it Evan Bourne had come flying down the ramp and dropkicked Skip,**

**'you two get backstage now' he shouted quickly trying to help the divas up from the floor. Serena had a tight hold of Amy's hand. 'You can't be out here. Get back' he shouted as nothing he was saying seemed to be registering with either of the divas.**

**'I'm not going anywhere' Amy shouted as she tried to run towards the ring only to be stopped by Evan who literally lifted her off her feet. 'I'm not leaving John' she screamed.**

**'I'll stay, you two go… now! I promise you I'll stay' he said carrying Amy and pushing Serena up back the ramp despite Amy's kicking and screaming. He put Amy down as they neared the top of the ramp and pointed, 'Serena, get her back' he said shoving them both towards the top of the ramp before running back down towards the ring to try and help John who was now once again on the receiving end of an eight on one beating in the middle of the destroyed ring. Amy and Serena just stood and watched as Evan was thrown from the ring by Skip Sheffield who then got out and began to beat him.**

**'Serena… on three' Amy said as she looked at the shaven headed diva. Serena nodded and they both ran towards Skip Sheffield kicking him from on top of Evan and then continuing to kick him into the corner as they noticed Evan wincing in pain.**

**'Who do you think you are!' Serena screamed as she carried on delivering the forceful kicks to his stomach as Amy helped Evan to his feet.**

**'I told you to go backstage… I told you to stay away' he shouted. Amy felt herself being grabbed from behind and was ready to elbow the person in the face when she heard Eve's voice.**

**'just leave it, we can't handle this ok you need to get back' she said pulling her away from the scene, Amy tried to pull away but felt herself being grabbed on the other side, she turned her head to see Natalya.**

**'Serena!' she screamed as Serena was knocked to the floor by Skip Sheffield, 'I'm not going without her' Amy argued as she fought out of Eve and Natalya's grip running towards Serena and slapping Skip in the face before dragging Serena across the floor back towards Eve and Natalya. Eve and Natalya tried to force Amy and Serena back up the ramp and were almost there when Amy broke out of Eve's grip and ran back down to where Evan was now being beaten by both Skip Sheffield and David Otunga.**

**'I'll get Amy, you get her backstage' Eve told Natalya who was dragging Serena towards backstage. Amy jumped in front of Evan only to be dragged away by Skip Sheffield, she quickly got to her feet and slapped him right around the face again, he grabbed her by her arms pulling her towards himself before laughing manically in her face and throwing her with all his force at Evan who was in a heap on the floor. Eve quickly joined the scene,**

**'let me get her and I'm leaving… I swear I'm leaving let me just get her and go' she pleaded as Skip squared up to her. 'I just wanna get her and then we're leaving'**

**'Hurry up then' he screamed shoving Eve towards Amy who hadn't moved since she'd been thrown.**

**Eve couldn't have been more relieved when Sheffield and Otunga got back in the ring as she got down on her knees and helped Amy up. She'd managed to get Amy to her feet and had started to walk away when Amy pulled away from her and got down on her knees to Evan who was still in a heap after being battered around half of ringside by the two largest NXT rookies.**

**'Evan, get up… I need you to get up' she pleaded. He slowly, with the help of Eve and Amy managed to get to his feet and the three headed off up the ramp realising they didn't stand a chance of stopping these eight monsters. By the time the three had reached backstage most of the rosters had come running around the corner to just behind the entrance to the ramp, which was completley blocked off by officials to stop anyone interfering. Amy noticed on the TV that the rookies were now making their way away from the ring, leaving John's battered body in the middle of it.**

**'Are you okay?' Serena asked as she noticed Amy clutching her back in pain,**

**'I'm fine, are you alright?' she asked, wincing as she saw the red liquid on her hand that had come from her back,**

**'shit, she's bleeding. Can someone get a medic?' Eve shouted,**

**'I'm not the one that needs a medic' she snapped as she looked at the TV to see several medics loading John onto a stretcher.**

**'Amy! What the hell were you thinking?' Randy bellowed as he came around the corner, 'you could have gotten yourself killed'**

**'I don't think I was gonna get murdered on live TV, although if I was you lot wouldn't have been much fucking help would you?' she spat as she stomped off towards her own locker room. Serena quickly ran after her,**

**'Amy… Amy wait up!'**

**She turned around and looked at Serena who was visibly still in shock,**

**'Amy, you didn't have to come out for me tonight and you know you didn't. and you know that there's a good chance you're…. that we're getting into a lot of trouble for involving ourselves. So I wanted to say thanks' Serena said,**

**'it's OK. I seriously need to go and shower though, I need to see how much damage that ogre has done… can you just make sure Evan's OK and ask him to come to my locker room?' she asked, Serena nodded before making her way back towards the guerrilla point where everyone was gathered. She shoved past most of them as hard as she could making sure they realised how annoyed she was, as she made her way to Evan who was being helped by John Morrison and R Truth.**

**'What the hell were you two playing at out there, do you realise how stupid and dangerous that was?' Randy shouted at Serena.**

**'Do you realise how dangerous that was? Because I didn't see you out there helping either of us did i? No! so how about you get off your fucking high horse and shut the hell up!' she snapped before turning her attention to Evan, she put her hand on his shoulder.**

**'I'm sorry that you got hurt, but seriously, thank you so much for coming out there' she said, 'Amy wants to know if you'll go to her locker room?'**

**'Yeah sure' he nodded before walking away with a slight limp.  
**

**'I'll tell you who else is going to Amy's locker room, me! That's who!' Randy ranted, **

'**Don't you even think about it! You weren't much help then, so you don't need to be much help now' Serena argued standing in his way, 'you need to go and see if your best friend is ok'**

'**Eve… thanks' Serena nodded before walking off towards her own locker room.**** Evan arrived at the locker room to find Amy in a towel,**

**'sorry should I come back?' he asked trying to avert his eyes.**

**'No. I need you to help me' she said as she winced in pain as she moved the towel, 'Can you do these for me?' she asked handing him a pack of steri strips.**

**'Of course… are you OK?' he asked, still in disbelief that he'd witness and 6ft 2in, 280lb man throw around a 5ft 4in, 108lb woman as if she was a rag doll. She pulled on a pair of panties underneath the towel before moving the towel so it was just covering up her front and her back was exposed. Evan couldn't help but gasp as he saw the gash across her tanned back.**

**'Are you sure you don't need a medic?' he asked.**

**'Yeah, it's probably not as bad as it looks. It isn't very deep but it stings like a bitch' she whimpered as he applied the first steri strip.**

**'I'm probably gonna have to use about eight' he told her as he applied the second as gently as he possibly could.**

**'eight… one for each of those fucking animals' she said.**

**'I still don't know what the hell happened out there; I mean seriously, why did they do that? Surely they're not gonna get away with it' he said in confusion.**

**'I don't know what happened, all I know is that I'm thankful you were there' she said softly as he applied the fourth strip.**

**'This is cosy' Randy bellowed as the door flung open.**

**'Do you mind!' she snapped, he felt immediately bad when he noticed Evan doing whatever kind of repair he was doing to the wound on Amy's back… the first thing he saw was a practically naked Amy with a shirtless Evan standing behind her.**

**'are you… are you alright?' he asked moving closer towards them to survey the wound, 'I'm gonna fucking kill him, who does he think he is laying his hands on you' he said through gritted teeth.**

**'Please, just leave it. There's no way they're getting away with it, and we've all seen what they're capable of so let's just leave it for management to deal with' she told him.**

**'I just saw John… he's OK, he's worrying about you though' Randy said as he held her hand as Evan continued to apply the strips.**

**'Is he OK? Are you sure? How is he OK? He just took the beating of a lifetime, is he going to the hospital?' she asked, she couldn't believe that he was OK. She couldn't believe that anyone could take a beating like he just had and be OK.**

**'he really is OK, he's a bit shocked like we all are but other than he's absolutely fine, and no he doesn't need to go to hospital but they've taken him straight back to the hotel to get some rest. I said you'd go and see him first thing in the morning' Randy explained to her,**

**'Evan man, do you mind if I take over?' Randy asked, he wanted to speak to Amy alone and wasn't quite sure if he'd get the chance to once they got back to the hotel.**

**'Erm….' Evan looked at Amy for her approval and as she nodded he handed the pack of steri strips to Randy before giving Amy a hug and leaving.**

**Randy sat down behind Amy and began to apply the strips, he applied four in complete silence and when he finished let his thumb stroke gently underneath the wound.**

**'I'm sorry I wasn't there, I barely had time to register what was going on and when I did the officials were stopping us from getting out. They only let Eve and Natalya so they could get you and Serena away' he sighed.**

**'It's ok' she told him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, they stayed like that for a minute or so before Amy pulled away.**

**'I need to get some clothes on, do you wanna wait for me and we'll head back to the hotel? she asked him as she grabbed slipped into a t-shirt before dropping the towel. She wiggled into a pair of jeans and slipped into some heels before throwing her ring gear into her case.**

**'Come on, let's go' she smiled,**

**'you're allowed to be mad at me, you're just not allowed to hate me' he said grabbing her by the wrist.**

**'Ouch' she yelled quickly pulling away; Randy noticed the bruising that was already starting to form around her wrist.**

**'I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you, if you had come down to the ring i'd of probably shouted at you anyway, you're already injured, plus it probably wouldn't have looked good on TV' she told him quickly changing the subject before he could mention her wrist. They were the last two on the bus back to the hotel, and everyone was asking Amy if she was OK as she and Randy found seats. Amy said a quick thank you to Eve and Natalya before she and Randy sat down in the seats in front of Serena and Savannah.**

**'Hey, I think the two of you were really brave' Savannah said to Amy, who just nodded and muttered a quick 'thanks' before starting a conversation with Randy. It was only about a 10 minute bus ride till they reached the hotel and Eve grabbed Amy's case for her as they were sharing a room.**

**'Thanks, I'll be up in five minutes' Amy said to her before asking Randy if they could go for a quick walk.**

**'Whats wrong?' he asked as they walked around the back of the hotel to the gardens.**

**'I want you to promise me that you're not gonna take things into your own hands with these rookies, I want you to let management deal with them' she said, he rolled his eyes and stayed silent.**

**'Please promise me Randy, I'm begging that you just leave it' she pleaded as she took a hold of his uninjured arm.**

**'Ok' he muttered, 'wait is that… is that one of them?' he asked as he noticed Justin Gabriel sitting at one of the tables alone.**

**'Randy, Randy NO!' she shouted as she tried to hold stop him, she didn't have a chance as he stomped towards the rookie.**

**'Oi! Just who the hell do you think you are?' he bellowed as he made his way towards Justin, who looked terrified as he saw Randy coming towards him.**

**'Randy, stop!' Amy shouted pulling at his wrist.**

**'I don't know who the hell you and your friends think you are but i'm gonna put you into your place' Randy seethed as he squared up to Justin.**

**'Randy, Randy please' Amy begged as she wedged herself between the two men, 'Randy… look at me. Please, Randy… promise me?'**

**As tempting as it was for him to just break the guys legs there and then he knew Amy was right, not only was he already injured, he knew management would deal with it appropriately.**

**'Fine' he hissed, 'you wanna count yourself extremley lucky that she's here to stop me because I swear to god I'd snap you!'**

**'Randy, Randy please go inside… I'll be in in two minutes, I'll call you when I get to my room' she said with her hands placed on his chest. He nodded and walked away slowly, making sure he looked back numerous times with threatening looks to Gabriel.**

**'Thanks….' Justin began to say.**

**'Don't you dare think I did that for you, I did it for him' she snapped.**

**'I heard you got hurt tonight, are you OK?' he asked in his strong south African accent.**

**'Like you care… what the hell were you idiots playing at?'**

**'I do care, nobody should of hurt you. You weren't supposed to be there' he said.**

**'I wasn't supposed to be there? I wasn't supposed to be there? Oh sorry that I should have just let you're animal of a friend attack a female, and then sorry that I should have let him attack Evan' she scoffed.**

**'you don't understand….'**

**'no, you don't understand! I don't care who you are, or where you're all from. This is the WWE and it doesn't matter who likes who onscreen, we stick together and by messing with one of us you've messed with the lot of us' she cut him off, 'there was no need for what you animals did tonight!'**

**'you don't understand, we had to. It was the only way for us to gain respect and to earn a place in the WWE but I would never hurt you' he tried to explain himself,**

**'I know you won't because if you even try you're gonna have half of the locker room to deal with' she hissed.**

**'Amy, I'm sorry that you got hurt. Skip had no right to touch you and i told him that he shouldn't have hurt you' he said reaching out for her hand.**

**'Don't you ever touch me' she snapped moving backwards out of his reach.**

**'Where did you get hurt?' he asked.**

**'I'm fine!'**

**'Where did you get hurt?' he asked again,**

**'Is your English that fucking bad, I said I'm fine' she snarled.**

**'If you were bleeding you weren't fine and I heard you were bleeding' he replied.**

**'Yeah well I'm fine now' she said.**

**'I want Skip to know the damage he did and how wrong it was, where did you get hurt?' he asked once again, Amy couldn't believe that he had the audacity to even ask about the injury that had only been caused because of him and his stupid friends anyway. She turned her back to him and lifted the back of her t-shirt to reveal the wound, and she was more than aware that with steri strips it probably looked worse than it was, a lot worse than it was but she didn't care if it made him feel guilty, he should feel guilty. He placed one hand on her tiny waist and used the other to raise up her t-shirt to see the wound, it started in the middle of her shoulder blades and must have been about 6 inches long diagonally, the tanned skin around it had already started to bruise. It looked awful.  
**

**'Oh my god' he gasped, Amy quickly pulled down her t-shirt and knocked his hand from her waist.**

**'I am so sorry that that happened' he apologised.**

**'Yeah… because your apologies mean anything to me' she said sarcastically, before she saw John Morrison storming towards them. Before she could even do anything John had grabbed Justin by the collar and was seconds away from punching him, she quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.**

**'John, John… he's not even worth it' she insisted, 'he seriously isn't. please just go inside'**

**'If she weren't standing between us I'd break your legs for what you did tonight' John growled, 'are you OK here?' he asked Amy who quickly nodded, he turned and walked away.**

**'That's the second time to night you've stopped me from getting my ass kicked' Justin said attempting to touch her wrist again.**

**'I said don't touch me' she snapped, 'and I'm not gonna be around all the time, so don't be thinking you've got away with it just yet'**

**'Well well well if it isn't hero Barbie' she heard the voice from behind her say. She turned around slowly to see Skip Sheffield standing behind her, and to say she was scared would have been an understatement. This time when Justin grabbed her wrist she let him, and she let him pull her behind him so she was completley behind him and out of the way of Skip as the two men were practically nose to nose.**

**'Skip what are you thinking man? We don't pick on girls' he said to the extremely larger man.**

**'She slapped me in the face… she humiliated me, she's gonna learn a lesson' Skip sneered as he tried to edge closer towards Amy who was completley hidden behind Justin who had hold of her wrist.  
**

**'No… she isn't. I mean it Skip, leave her alone' Justin argued as he stood up to the huge Texan.**

**'Wait till the next time your little boyfriend isn't around sweetheart' Skip laughed before turning his back and walking away.**

**'Are you OK?' Justin asked her, she nodded her head but she obviously wasn't, 'I'm sorry and you have my word that I won't let him hurt you again' he said.**

**'Just get the hell away from me and don't talk to me ever again' she snapped pulling her wrist from him hand before shoving past him and making her way into the hotel.**

**'Wait…'**

**'I said don't speak to me again' she shouted back at him.**

**She made her way into the hotel and up to her room where Eve was waiting, the two of them had a ten minute chat about all the drama before deciding to go and get some sleep so they could be up first thing in the morning and go see John.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The entire Raw roster were still reeling in shock after what had happened last week when eight NXT rookies went on a rampage attacking everything and everyone that crossed their paths. John Cena and Randy Orton were particularly furious seeing as not only had John himself been attacked by these savage rookies in an eight on one assault, their best friend who happened to be female as well as another diva had been caught up in the drama and not once during the week had WWE management been in touch to check how any of them were doing, let alone to let them know what actions would be taken against the eight men that attacked them. There was a lot of speculation throughout the locker rooms about what would happen to the rookies, some said they'd all be released from the current contracts, which although were only developmental, were contacts nonetheless, and they had and sent packing and some said that the police would be involved but no one really knew for sure just yet. All that anyone knew for sure was that they did not want a single one of the rookies around so there was no chance of a repeat performance of what happened last week.**

**Once Monday Night Raw began the entire roster was watching from all over the arena. Some were watching on the TV's in catering; some were watching on the TV's in the locker rooms, some were watching on the TV's in the greenroom. No matter where they were in the arena… the entire roster, every single one of them were watching to see how the situation would be addressed. Sure enough the show opened with a video recap of the attack by the rookies last week while Wade Barrett positioned himself in the ring and introduced himself before six of the other rookies emerged from various parts of the audience to joined him. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole removed themselves from ringside immediately not wanting to be around them for even a minute after what they did last week. The seven of them had the nerve to stand in the ring and refuse to apologise for their actions, they all said that they enjoyed what they did and that they would do it again if they had the chance… David Otunga even went as far as to say that it was them that deserved to be apologised to.  
**  
**Fortunately it didn't take long until General Manager Bret Hart came out to address them,**

**'Last week you attacked John Cena, you attacked CM Punk, you beat up Luke Gallows, you beat up security, you roughed up two divas, you roughed up a time keeper…' Bret began to say before Wade Barrett cut him off to explain how one of the rookies, Daniel Bryan had been feeling guilty for his actions and had therefore been forced to leave the group. He said that they didn't have a problem with John Cena or anyone else in the locker room, and what happened was just 'business.' David Otunga then went on to say how they all wanted WWE contracts, private locker rooms and first class travel and accommodation and that if Bret and the WWE management failed to meet any of their demands that they would learn last week was just the beginning of things to come.**

**'Bret is no way gonna say yes to them, what a bunch of tools' Randy scoffed, and Amy, Eve, Evan, John and Chris Jericho who we're all watching from John's locker room agreed with him. Bret was no way going to let them get away with what they did, let alone reward them with contracts. Bret took to the mic again,**

**'it is my job to get out there and find new fresh talent, but with that in mind my answer is no. I'm not signing any of you guys! You made a mistake when you attacked Cena and everybody else on Raw last week, you made the biggest mistake of your life and on the account of your actions' he directed at Wade Barrett, 'you are no longer the new NXT breakout star for WWE anymore and you can forget the idea of having a championship shot at any pay per view you like, that's not gonna happen anymore and do you wanna know why? Cos you're fired!'**

**John's locker room practically erupted into cheers, as did the WWE universe that was packed into the arena.**

**'Thank god for that' Eve said with a sigh of relief.**

**'I can't believe I ever mentored that guy…what a bunch of jackasses' Jericho said, 'They deserve to be thrown in prison, they should be thankful they're only being fired'**

**After Bret telling the rookies to remove themselves from the arena or he would have them physically removed by the police for trespassing the show got underway and after two matches, John Cena took to the ring to address the rookies and much to Amy's annoyance, call them out. Jerry Lawler quickly climbed into the ring allying himself with John as the rookies began to emerge from various parts of the arena. Next to join John and Jerry in the ring were Evan Bourne, R Truth and William Regal.**

**'See, he's not alone this time… so you don't need to go getting yourself involved' Randy smiled at Amy.**

**Santino was next to slide into the ring ready to face the rookies and once the brawl had started the world's strongest man, Mark Henry joined.**

**'Excuse me, I've got something to do' Randy winked before running off and ten seconds later Amy seen him appear on the TV screen, by the time Edge came in with a spear to Heath Slater and then Sheamus jumped in the ring with a steal pipe she was almost squealing with delight at the fact that this time the roster had stuck together and one single person hadn't been left to take a beating. In fact the only people to take beatings this time were the rookies, who were chased out of the building. Up next was a tag team match, Amy and Eve vs. Maryse and Alicia. Amy managed to quickly grab John and Randy for a group hug.**

**'I love you boys when you stick together' she grinned before she and Eve made their way to the ring. Maryse and Eve almost began fighting before the match had even gotten underway, but once it did it didn't take long for Eve to pin Alicia and after Amy and Eve stood together in the ring with the referee raising their hands they made their way backstage where they were greeted by Randy and John who had grins to rival the Cheshire cat.**

**'You know you love it when we stick together?' John beamed,**

**'Yeah' Amy nodded.**

**'Well we're in a tag team match tonight' Randy told her.**

**'Yay' she squealed hugging the both of them, she loved it on the rare occasion the two of them teamed up. Maybe because they were best friends in real life it was good seeing them work together in the ring, they always gave an amazing match.**

**Later on, just before their match started Bret asked the entire male locker room to stand out on the ramp in case of any interference from the rookies, and every male superstar that was in attendance did. Edge and Sheamus made their entrances first, followed by Randy and then John. The match had been going for ten minutes or so and Randy had just tagged in John when the lighting in the arena messed up before the rookies appeared on the titantron trashing the backstage area and hauling Bret Hart through the building.**

**Tyson Kidd and DH Smith immediately left the ramp and ran in search of the rookies, closely followed by Truth, Morrison and Evan. The rest of the roster looked on in shock as the rookies threw Bret into the back of a limousine, a limousine that was driven around the car park and repeatedly smashed into the other cars. The audience and the rest of the roster continued to watch the screen; the car was being smashed into all the parked cars and then… then Amy and Natalya appeared.**

**'STOP, PLEASE STOP' Natalya screamed as Amy held her back from jumping straight in front of the limousine.  
**  
**Justin had to look twice as he saw Amy, he couldn't believe she'd appeared… he'd of thought she'd have steered well clear after last week's altercations. The limousine screeched to a halt and the divas ran towards it trying to fight their way past the rookies who were opening the door and dragging out Bret.**

**'GET OFF HIM, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM' Natalya screamed as she and Amy tried to drag the men out of their way and away from Bret. Amy punched Skip Sheffield in the back with all her force as she tried to get through and get to Bret, a mistake she realised she had made immediately after she did it. He grabbed her by the arm dragging her violently towards him,**

**'you really need to learn to mind your own business' he growled.**

**'Quick, let's get out of here!' Justin said in the hope that Skip would just walk away from Amy.**

**'Yeah quick, let's go… let's go' Wade Barrett said pushing the men towards the exit. Skip threw Amy to the ground next to Bret before running away with the other six men.**

**'HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP' Natalya yelled as one of the camera men rushed over to be pushed away by Amy and towards Bret. Tyson and DH ran around the corner and skidded on their knees towards a motionless Bret and Amy and Natalya. Evan, Truth and Morrison were only seconds behind and Evan quickly got down on his knees next to Amy to make sure she was ok. The cameras were switched off as Evan helped Amy to her feet and the medics arrived to help Bret, Evan pulled Amy into a hug, not only to attempt to keep her upright but also to stop her from shaking. John Cena ran in moments afterwards and ran straight to Amy,**

**'are you ok? Are you alright?' he asked as he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.**

**'I'm fine, I'm fine don't worry about me' she said placing her hands around his waist and hugging him tight.**

**'that was the final straw, that's two different occasions he's laid his hands on you and I'm not taking it anymore' he said angrily.**

**'Are you ok? He hasn't hurt you?' he asked letting go of her and turning her round to try and see if there was any visible damage.**

**'I'm seriously ok' she reassured him, 'Nat… is he ok?' she asked Natalya who was sobbing into Tyson's arms as the medics loaded Bret into an ambulance.**

**'He's got to go to hospital… thanks for coming here with me Amy, god knows how long those animals would have carried on for if we hadn't of gotten here when we did' she sniffed. Amy walked over and pulled the canadian blonde into a hug,**

**'he's gonna be fine you know, your uncle Bret is a fighter'**

**'We better go Nats' DH said as he climbed into the back of the ambulance, Tyson and Natalya jumped in too before the sirens were turned on and it drove away.**

**'Are you sure you're ok?' John asked Amy for what to her felt like the millionth time. Randy came around the corner and walked straight over to Amy grabbing her by the shoulders.**

**'Are you alright? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I swear to god i'm gonna kill him' he ranted as he inspected her for any injuries.**

**'I'm gonna go get ready to leave guys, I'll see you in a bit ok' Evan smiled,**

**'thanks Evan… again' Amy smiled back at him before placing her hands on Randy's and pushing them away from her.**

**'I'm seriously fine ok, I really am so if everyone could just stop asking' she sighed as she walked over to Eve who automatically pulled her into a hug.**

**'You know the two of them are gonna rip that ogre apart when they get their hands on him don't you' she said,**

**'I don't doubt that they will, shall we go get ready to get back to the hotel?' Amy asked holding out her hand that Eve took a hold of before they headed off to the locker rooms. While the two of them showered and changed and packed away their ring gear, Randy and John headed back to their locker rooms to get changed.**

**'I'm gonna snap his neck' Randy seethed.**

**'I'm gonna snap his legs' John added.**

**'Seriously how can management let them get away with all this? Especially Sheffield, this is the second week in a row he's manhandled Amy, if they're not gonna stop him then I will' Randy continued as he angrily threw his ring gear into his case.**

**'I mean seriously what do they think they're gonna do, just turn up every single week and attack us? No! it isn't happening.' John ranted.**

**'I should have just punched that African one last week when I had the chance' Randy said shaking his head feeling extremely annoyed that he hadn't just hit Justin Gabriel when he had the chance.**

**'yeah you should, next time I get the chance there ain't nothing stopping me' John said as he packed the last of his things into his case and put on his dog tags that he'd removed during the match.**

**'I didn't expect it from the African or the ginger one… I thought they seemed like the decent two but they're all as bad as each other! Come on let's go back the hotel and see if we can find any of them' Randy said, John nodded in agreement before the two of them walked out of the locker room and headed towards the bus. Once they stepped on the only topic of conversation seemed to be the rookies,**

**'don't worry about it guys, I don't know how but we'll take them down ok' John reassured them all before he and Randy sat down.**

**'Who we waiting for?' Randy asked as the bus made no sign of moving.**

**'Cena's girlfriend' Adam Copeland, otherwise known as Edge laughed.**

**'She isn't my girlfriend you tool' he said shaking his head in disapproval.**

**'Really? You mind if I have her then?' Adam smirked, resident idiot Mike Mizanin couldn't help but laugh out loud and high five him for the comment.**

**'Go for it but last time I checked she actually had eyes so I don't think you stand a chance' John smirked back at him.**

**'Who does he think he is, I'm better looking than him aren't I?' Adam muttered at Mike who quickly nodded in agreement.**

**'Hell yeah, we're the two best looking guys in the WWE' he said with a grin that said he genuinely believed that statement.**

**'Doesn't look like he needs Amy when he's got Mike anyways' John sniggered to Randy.**

**'Hey I think Copeland wanted to ask you something' Randy shouted as Amy and Eve made their way onto the bus causing Adam to turn a violent shade of red.**

**'Really? What you wanna ask?' she asked Adam casually stopping next to his seat.**

**'Umm, umm nothing I just… I just wanted to know…' he stuttered.**

**'He wondered what shampoo you use' Mike added quickly, the bus erupted into laughter and Amy quickly realised whatever it was he was going to ask, it wasn't about shampoo.**

**'TIGI Catwalk oatmeal and honey, and there was me thinking maybe he was gonna ask me something interesting that I might have had an interesting answer for…. Never mind' she winked causing everyone to laugh again.**

**'Nice one Mike' Adam whispered sarcastically.**

**'So go on, humour me. What was he gonna ask cos I'm presuming he doesn't really care about my shampoo?' Amy laughed as she and Eve squeezed in next to John and Randy.**

**'He called you John's girlfriend, John said you weren't so he asked if he could have you' Randy told her.**

**'Oh yum really, I'll tell him he can as soon as we get off the bus' she grinned with a wink, Randy's jaw almost hit the floor,**

'What?' she asked.

**'Tell me that you're not serious?' he said with a scowl.  
**

**'I'm not serious' she laughed.**

**'See that Mike, they're probably laughing at me now' Adam hissed as Amy and Randy laughed.**

**'Who wants to go on a rookie hunt?' John joked as they pulled up outside the hotel, 'a point for every broken bone, person with the most points gets…. Erm I know, gets a night with Amy' he laughed.**

**'Ew shut up' Amy said slapping his arm.**

**'Copeland's up for it then' Randy smirked before Amy smacked him in the ribs.**

**'Adam, do you wanna go for a drink or something?' she shouted back towards him as she made her way off the bus, everyone stopped in their tracks and turned around to look at him.**

**'Uhh… yeah. Yeah sure' he nodded.**

**'Ok, I'll meet you in the bar in 10' she smiled, moving forward and stepping off the bus.**

**'Oooooh' the male half of the roster laughed,**

**'what the hell?' Randy said completely unimpressed.**

**'What?' she asked.**

**'You're going for a drink… with him… why?' Randy demanded to know.**

**'Erm because I feel bad for the fact he's just been completely humiliated in front of the entire roster' she shrugged not seeing the big deal, 'it's not like i've just asked him if he wants to have sex'**

**'you might as well have' he snapped before stomping off towards the hotel.**

**'Whats his problem?' Amy asked John.**

**'We all know he's a bit… possessive since… you know, I don't know maybe he just… no I don't know' John sighed.**

**'Hmm well I can't be bothered with him when he's going to have an attitude like that. You gonna be in the bar in about 10 minutes?' she asked. He nodded and she headed off into the hotel with Eve.**

**'You knew that was going to annoy him' Eve smirked as they stepped into the elevator.**

**'What?'**

**'Randy… you knew he'd be annoyed if you asked Copeland on a date'**

**'firstly, it isn't a date. We're just having a drink, and secondly why would it annoy him?' Amy asked, although she did kind of already know the answer.**

**'Because he wants you' Eve said raising her eyebrows because Amy already knew.**

**'No… he doesn't want me. He was offered me, he was the one that said no. he just doesn't want anyone else to have me' Amy told her as they stepped out of the elevator. The two of them made their way into the room and changed clothes whilst debating about Randy's feelings before heading back down to the bar.**

**'No Randy?' Eve asked as she and Amy walked over to the table where he and Evan were sitting.**

**'Nope, didn't wanna sit here and watch you and Adam 'get it on' apparently' he said trying not to laugh.**

**'Aww that's such a shame because the highlight of my night was going to be putting on a free sex show right here in the bar' she said sarcastically.**

**'What would you do if I said I wanted to know what shampoo you used?' Mike asked with a cocky grin after listening in to the conversation.**

**'Erm… tell you' she said sarcastically.**

**'He's such a sleaze' Eve said with a fake shudder as he walked away.**

**'Anyway, Adam's here. I better go have my hot date… 20feet away from you' Amy laughed,**

**'Good luck…' Eve said,**

**'Yeah, you're gonna need it' John laughed.**

**'Hey' Amy grinned as she walked over to Adam who seemed shockingly nervous. They sat down at the bar and ordered drinks and it wasn't long before Adam began to talk rather than just nod or give one word answers.**

**'So are you ok after tonight? With Sheffield' he asked.**

**'Yeah I'm fine' she nodded.**

**'You know if any of them show their faces down here tonight it's gonna turn into a bloodbath right? I mean there's not a single guy on this roster that doesn't want them hurt' he told her.**

**'I'm sure they wouldn't. I think they get the hint that none of us like them, John especially' she said as she ordered another drink.**

**'So what's the deal with you and Cena anyway? I mean half the roster think you're fu….'**

**'do they?' she laughed cutting him off before he could finish his sentence, 'he should be so lucky'**

**'that's something we agree on' he mumbled as he finished his drink and ordered another one, 'So I take it you aren't… you know' he asked, he wanted to be completely sure.**

**'I'm thinking I'd probably know if we were, and to my knowledge we definitely aren't… doing that. We're just good friends, I love him like a brother… just a brother that's very attractive'**

**Adam couldn't help but spit out his drink, 'sorry… I just mean, you're attractive brother… that's classic'**

**'well I'm not really into incest and all that so definitely nothing going on' she laughed, 'You wanna go outside? it's way too hot in here' she asked jumping up from the barstool.**

**'It's gonna be hot outside if you're there' he winked standing up and letting her lead the way, Amy couldn't but feel the slightest bit of self pity that she had pretty much ended up on a date with him.**** Eve almost fell of her seat at the sight of the two of them leaving and Adam looking very pleased with himself.**

**'She better not fuck him in our bed… ew ew ew' she cringed as she quickly finished off her cocktail before signalling the waiter to bring another.**

**'You share a bed?' Evan asked almost forgetting to swallow his beer.**

**'Well no, it's a twin room but the beds are pushed together but if they're doing it then it could easily…. Ew oh my god I can't really talk about it' she shuddered, 'let's just drink'**

**'She wouldn't… you know how much of a mistake she said it was sleeping with…. ' John stopped as he felt Evan looking at him.**

**'Carry on… don't stop on my account' he laughed. John and Eve just looked at each other awkwardly not quite knowing what to say.**

**'You? She said it was a mistake sleeping with you? That's too bad man' Evan said placing his hand on John's shoulder.**

**'Not me! Jesus Christ man, she's like a sister to me… just an attractive sister' he said shaking his head.**

**'Well who then? Come on tell me, you know I wouldn't breathe a word to anyone!' he pleaded, there was no way he was gonna settle for hearing half the story.**

**'Who isn't here because he didn't want to see her with someone else?' Eve asked widening her eyes. Evan thought about it and then shrugged, 'wait! Wait not Orton? She did not bang Orton?' he asked with his mouth open in shock.**

**'But we don't speak about it, ever!' John said.**

**'But… he's… he's got a wife… and…' Evan wasn't quite sure what to think, or what to say.**

**'Yeah, this is why we don't talk about.' Eve said as she sipped on her cocktail.**

* * *

**'Is that… is that that rookie?' Adam asked storming towards the person who was sitting at a table alone at the end of the terrace.**

**'Adam… Adam don't' Amy said trying to keep as quiet as possible as she followed close behind him.**

**'Oi you' he shouted, the person turned around and sure enough it was a rookie, it was Justin. Adam grabbed him and dragged him from the seat, 'What the hell were you playing at tonight?' he hissed.**

**'Adam… Adam please, can we just leave him alone and get back to having fun' she begged.**

**'This guy is partly to blame for the fact you've got bruised ribs and a gash in your back' he said turning back to Justin who was saying nothing.**

**'Adam, please seriously. Can we just go? we'll just go up to my room. Leave him to do whatever he's doing' she said, he turned around to face her, 'Look here's my key, I'm in 513. You go up and I'll go tell Eve that… tell her that she doesn't need to rush back' she said frantically as she watched him clenching his right fist. 'Come on, let's go' she smiled desperately, he let go of the grip he had on Justin roughly pushing him backwards. 'Come on' she said placing her right hand on his chest and pushing him back towards the bar,**

**'wait there' she mouthed angrily to Justin who just nodded.**

**'Okay you go up to the room and I'll be up in five minutes. Get us some drinks out the mini-bar' she said biting her lip waiting for the elevator to reach them and shoving him into it. Once the elevator was on the way up she ran back out to the terrace and dragged Justin by his arm into a corner.**

**'What the hell are you playing at? Seriously, do you have death wish?' she snapped,**

**'I just wanted to see you' he shrugged.**

**'Why!' she asked trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible as she heard John's voice as he wandered out on to the terrace, 'Go… that way… now' she said shoving Justin into the bushes and clambering in behind him, 'John is just there and if he sees you, he'll kill you. Seriously, you need to just go to your room or whatever, but you can't be around him' she whispered as to not let John hear them.**

**'I just wanted to see if you were okay, Skip shouldn't have touched you tonight' he said putting his hand on her arm.**

**'Do not touch me' she snapped knocking his hand away from her, 'I'm fine… although why you'd care I don't know'**

**'I do care, you were never supposed to be hurt. He just said you had bruised ribs, that isn't ok…' he said.**

**Amy seen John going back inside, and didn't feel the need to be so quiet anymore, 'Then you shouldn't go around hurting people'**

**'You shouldn't get in the way' he argued.**

**'What? Are you serious, I'm supposed to just watch? What you did to John last week was disgusting but to attack a 53 year old man tonight is beyond that, you're messed up, all of you and if you think for two seconds I'm gonna just stand back and watch while you do that to people you can think again' she snapped as she began to walk away.**

**'Just stay away from us so you can't get hurt' he said pulling her back towards him, she instinctively slapped him across the face.**

**'I said don't touch me. Now get the hell off me and don't come near me again' she growled dragging her arm out of his grip and rushing back into the bar, she took a few seconds to compose herself before walking over to the table where Eve, Evan and John were.**

**'Well that was quicker than I thought it would be but then again Copeland doesn't look like the type to…' John began with a grin.**

**'Shut it' Amy snapped, 'Eve I need you to help me. He's in the room and obviously he thinks he's there for a reason and I'll explain to you later why he's there but I need you to come up in like 10 minutes and just say you're ready for bed…. Please' her eyes pleaded with Eve.**

**'Erm, sure' Eve nodded, 'is everything ok?' she asked although she could tell that everything wasn't okay.**

**Amy shook her head, '10 minutes, 15 at the most' she said. Eve nodded again and Amy walked away. Amy had just knocked on the door of 513 seeing as Adam had her key card when she saw Randy walking towards her, she was praying Adam would open the door within the next two seconds. Of course he didn't. Randy stopped next to her, 'I just wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you before' he said just as Adam opened the door.**

**'Erm yeah so I'll see you in the morning' he said refusing to even look her in the eye and rushing off at the sight of the rated R superstar.  
**

**'I couldn't find Eve anywhere' Amy lied as she walked into the room, they both sat down on the bed and Adam handed her a drink. Thankfully Eve didn't even take 10 minutes and before they'd even finished the drink Eve walked in.**

**'Oh hey guys, sorry Amy I didn't realise you had company. I was just gonna sleep cos I'm feeling really awful' she sighed,**

**'Oh erm I'll just go' Adam said feeling extremely disappointed, he'd of been lying if he'd of said he didn't think he was about to get some action.**

**'Ok, I'm really sorry by the way I just feel so awful' Eve said walking into the bathroom.**

**'Urm, I'm really sorry too' Amy apologised as they walked to the door, 'I had fun tonight though' she smiled.**

**'Yeah me too, maybe we could do it again sometime. But without the whole rookie thing' he laughed.**

**'Sure' she smiled, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek as he left.**

**'Ok so what the hell has gone on?' Eve asked as Amy threw herself down onto the bed letting out a deep sigh. Amy explained the situation briefly before saying she was too tired to talk about it anymore. Eve decided on letting her sleep and getting the entire story out of her tomorrow when she couldn't use the excuse that she was tired.**


	3. Chapter 3

'**I think you're crazy, if I was you I'd of just let Cena, JoMo and Adam rip him to shreds' Eve sighed.**

**'I know you would, but I seriously couldn't. Plus it isn't worth the trouble they could end up in, just promise me you won't tell anyone I spoke to him last week?' Amy pleaded as they made their way through the arena.**

**'I promise, but you have to promise me you'll just stay away from him' Eve said sternly.**

**'Eve, believe me… I don't go near him because I fancy spending time with him' Amy said as she rolled her eyes sarcastically, Eve wrapped her arm around the small blonde as they walked towards the locker rooms.**

**It hadn't been easy but Eve had managed to get an explanation at breakfast last Tuesday about how Adam had ended up in their room and how she'd also managed to stop Adam from possibly murdering Justin. She'd of been lying if she said she was pleased that Amy had even said two words to the rookie, let alone protected him from three different members of the roster but as far as she could make out Amy was no keener on having to see him than anyone else was. When the pair reached the locker room they saw Natalya for the first time since last week when her uncle Bret had been attacked by the seven NXT'ers.**

**'How's your uncle Bret?' Amy asked.**

**'He's pretty banged up but he's ok I guess, I just wanna say thanks again for coming with me last week' the Canadian said as she pulled Amy into a hug.**

**'Seriously Nat, don't even think about it. I wasn't gonna stand there and watch was i?' Amy smiled.**

**'Yeah we figured that out, but maybe you should learn too' Maryse scoffed,**

**'who asked for your opinion you trashy hoe?' Natalya spat quickly as she squared up to Maryse.**

**'I'm just saying, just because she's new here doesn't mean she has to try be the centre of all attention and throw herself in front of massive men each week to try and look like the hero' Maryse said rolling her eyes as she raised her eyebrows smugly.**

**'Oh I totally agree' Amy said sarcastically as she pulled Natalya back from probably giving the platinum blonde a smack, 'I mean I totally should have left Serena out there to fend for herself two weeks ago, and me and Nat definitely should have left them to just carry on an attack on a 53 year old man.'**

**'Yes actually, you should. It was that stupid bald headed girl's fault that she was out there so she should have dealt with it herself; she's not even on this show. And as for Bret… I won't even get started on that' Maryse said as she flipped her blonde hair and smirked directly at Natalya.**

**'Nat, she isn't worth the time of day let alone anything else' Amy said quickly as Natalya looked ready to punch Maryse.**

**'You wanna watch what you're saying' Natalya hissed, Maryse immediately backed away and after another smirk made a sharp exit from the locker room. Natalya took a few deep breaths before sitting down on the bench, Amy and Eve sat down either side of her placing their arms around her shoulders and hugging her. The three of them stayed like that in silence till there was a knock at the door, and as Eve opened it she was greeted by John and Randy.**

**'Hello ladies, we just thought we'd come and check you weren't being tormented by the resident women beaters' he said sarcastically.**

**'So they're definitely here?' Eve groaned, she'd been hoping for many reasons that they wouldn't be. The main one being that every time the rookies were around Amy seemed to end up with an injury. Amy had originally been in the line-up for the Fatal 4 Way match for the diva's championship but had to pull out and be replaced by Gail Kim because of the injury to her ribs she acquired when Skip Sheffield threw her to the ground last week after the assault on Bret.**

**'Yeah we saw ginger, jungle boy and troll doll earlier' John nodded, it didn't matter what the situation was he always had a funny comment to lighten the mood. The three divas immediately knew who he was talking about and although Natalya and Eve managed a slight laugh Amy wasn't so impressed.**

**'John… that's really offensive' she said shaking her head in disapproval.**

**'Ahh I know, it was kind of harsh… troll dolls aren't that ugly' he laughed, Eve couldn't help but laugh again and even Randy who rarely cracked a smile had a little smirk appear on his face.**

**'John, I'm serious… jungle boy is actually quite racist' she said, Eve quickly gave her a warning look. There were only so many times she could defend Justin Gabriel before Randy would go out there and break his legs for real.**

**'I think it's quite fitting myself… anyway how are you? When's your next hot date with Copeland?' he winked teasingly. The smirk disappeared from Randy's face even quicker than it appeared and Amy decided rather than argue about Justin's newly given nickname she'd correct John about the so called 'date' with Adam.**

**'Well firstly, we didn't go on a date. We went for a drink and we wouldn't have even done that if you two didn't have to humiliate him in front of half the roster and secondly yes, he did end up in my room and yes I did have to call in a favour from Eve to remove him but no nothing happened, no I had no intention of anything happening and no, I don't plan on it happening again' she scowled. John quickly noticed that she wasn't in the mood for any kinds of jokes to do with the situation and decided it was probably going to be best all-around to drop it, although Natalya hadn't been made aware of the whole situation and had to ask.**

**'Erm, hello? Why wasn't I told about this? I mean let me get this right, you went for drinks with Copeland and he ended up in your bedroom?' Natalya asked in almost shock. She never had Adam down as Amy's type.**

**'Yeah Amy, how did that happen?' Randy smirked, he was ridiculously annoyed that Copeland had even looked at the room number never mind put his feet through the door and been in there. He was even more annoyed by the fact he'd gone to apologise for the fact he had insinuated something could happen between Amy and Adam and then found him in her room.**

**'Easily… when John comes to my room I'm pretty sure I'm not fucking him' she snapped causing John to blush and nod in agreement with her, 'so when I invited him to the room, as friends. I invited him as friends and it was only when we were on the way I realised that he had the wrong idea which was when I went and asked Eve for help' she lied, she didn't dare tell the truth knowing that Randy and John would have been ten times more annoyed if they found out she'd ran off to speak to Justin.**

**'Do either of you wanna make any more smart ass comments or are you quite finished?' she asked the two of them who were feeling increasingly guilty for opening their mouths on the subject to begin with.**

**'Personally, I'm quite finished' John said guiltily.**

**Amy glared at Randy who just about managed to mumble 'finished.'**

**'So are you both excited for your match tonight?' Eve asked quickly trying to change the subject.**

**'Yeah it should be a good one' John nodded.**

**'I'm gonna go and see Evan, I'll be back soon' Amy said walking towards the door to leave.**

**'Do you want me to come with?' Randy offered. Amy just shook her head before leaving.**

**'I think we've really pissed her off haven't we' John sighed.**

**'She's probably annoyed she's had to pull out of the match tonight and stuff. She'll be fine later on, don't worry' Natalya said hoping to reassure him.**

**Amy walked down the corridor to go find Evan; she wasn't in the mood to hear a single comment about Adam today. She wasn't really quite sure what annoyed her most about the whole situation, the fact she had made the guy believe she was going to sleep with him, the fact she made the guy believe she was going to sleep with him just to protect some idiot who probably deserved to be beaten up anyway or the fact that Randy had pretty much accused her of offering sex to Adam, and she denied it only for Randy to see him in her room anyway.**

**As she walked around the corner she saw Darren Young and Heath Slater, or as John would call them… the ginger and the troll doll. It crossed her mind to just turn around and walk away but she decided she didn't want to be the one that let them think they had the entire roster terrified of them, she kept her head down and appeared to have walked past without so much as them even making a comment when she heard footsteps from behind her.**

**'Oi' Darren Young called out, she turned around and looked at the two of them who walked right over and stopped directly in front of her, almost blocking the way.**

**'Fuck' she muttered under her breath. 'Excuse me' she said firmly as they stood in her way.**

**'I heard you saved our boy Justin from getting his ass kicked by the rated R superstar last week' Heath Slater said as he nodded his head like some kind of idiot.**

**'And?' she said rolling her eyes.**

**'And the week before you stopped both Orton and Morrison getting their hands on him' Darren Young added.**

**'He's not… none of you… are worth my friends getting in trouble' she said giving Darren Young an evil glare but noticing that he looked as frightened as she felt.**

**'So we're sorry you've been hurt the past two weeks' Heath Slater mumbled, Amy almost choked on her breath as his words rang through her ears. Surely this was some kind of trick?**

**'Oh yeah, I'm sure you are' she said sarcastically.**

**'Yeah we are' Darren Young nodded avoiding eye contact. She was just about to say OK when Heath grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her towards him.**

**'Oh I should have fucking knew this was coming' she said as she tried to wriggle out his grip.**

**'Don't fight me Amy' he growled in an almost whisper, 'Skip and Dave are coming towards us right now and if it doesn't look like we've given you a fright than they will'**

**She didn't know what to say, surely they weren't helping her?**

**'So can you just quickly, very quickly carry on going wherever you were going the second Heath lets go of you' Darren said with his face so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath. She wasn't going to argue with them on this, she just nodded and as Heath let go of her shoulders shoving her to one side she walked away as quick as she could not even looking back.**

**'What the hell man? You let her go?' she heard Skip saying sounding rather disappointed, she walked away so quickly she didn't hear what was said next.**

**'Yeah man, you should have seen her face. It was so funny, she was absolutely terrified. Wasn't she man?' Heath laughed as he nudged Darren to agree with him.**

**'Hell yeah' Darren lied, 'she was so scared'**

**'Good… now that's what I expect from you' Skip said with a huge grin as he roughly slapped his hands on their backs.**

**By the time Amy reached Evan's locker room the first match of the night, Kofi vs. Drew was underway.**

**'Hey are you ok?' he asked her as she wandered into the locker room and threw herself down onto the chair, his question lead to her having a mini rant as he hugged her before they both set off back to her locker room before Eve's match. She'd decided not to mention what had happened with Slater and Young because she didn't want any drama whatsoever, she was planning on a night without any drama from the rookies and knew even though they were usually the ones to start the drama, her friends would be just as quick to start it at the moment. When they arrived back at the locker room they just about had time to say good luck to Eve before she left to get ready to make her entrance for her match against Gail, Maryse and Alicia Fox.**

**They were left sitting with John, Randy and Natalya to watch the match on the huge screen on the wall of the locker room.**

**'You know you're gonna have plenty of other chances to be out there right?' Evan smiled at Amy. She knew she would, she just didn't like the fact this was her chance but it had been ruined by Skip Sheffield, as much as she'd wanted to just ignore her bruised ribs and go out there and take part in the match she knew that the slightest knock to them could leave her in ten times more pain than she was in at the moment. She nodded and rested her head on Evan's shoulder.**

**'Amy… I'm really sorry for winding you up. You know I can be a bit of a dick at times but you know I love you' John smiled guiltily across the room, and he really meant it. He felt terrible for winding her up.**

**'I'm just in a bad mood today, don't worry about it' she smiled back at him as they watched the diva's match on the TV. The match hadn't even been on five minutes but Eve had done pretty much all the work and just went for the cover on Maryse when Alicia broke it up, threw Eve from the ring and pinned Maryse winning the diva's championship. Amy's heart sank; Eve had done all the work. All of it. She stood up and made her way out of the locker room to meet Eve as she made her way up the ramp.**

**'You did amazing' she smiled pulling her into a hug,**

**'I didn't do amazing enough' she sighed, 'it's gone now, I won't get it back. Melina's back in a few weeks and we all know she's getting it'**

**'you're gonna have so many more chances Eve, trust me. You're amazing, and you did amazing tonight' Amy said as Evan and Natalya backed her up. They waited with Evan in the gorilla position until he made his entrance for his match against Jericho and of course Chris being Chris spent a good few minutes talking about himself before Evan made his entrance. While Evan beat Chris to win the match Amy, Eve and Natalya headed back to their locker room where they spent time with Randy and John, and Evan after his match until it was time for the last match of the night, the WWE championship match.**

**Amy, Eve, Evan and Natalya wished John and Randy luck before they left to make their entrances. The four of them were looking forward to watching the match, Randy was the first to make his entrance. Closely followed by Adam,**

**'Not now… but you know at some point I expect a full explanation' Natalya winked at Amy at the sight of Rated R Superstar making his way down the ramp.**

**'Sure, but there's nothing to explain. I did not fuck him, and I did not plan too. Nor do I ever plan too' Amy said shaking her head in disapproval but giving Natalya a smile.**

**'Good because if you're after a 'friend' you should hook up with DH, he thinks you're hot plus we could double date' Natalya grinned as she made quotation marks with her fingers as she said the word 'friend', Amy just laughed and blushed slightly at the thought of Natalya's suggestion. Sheamus' music hit and he made his way down the ramp. Once he was in the ring John's music hit and within seconds he was in the ring. After all being announced by Justin Roberts the match got underway.**

**Amy, Eve, Natalya and Evan had been watching the match for about 10 minutes when Tyson and DH arrived at the locker room.**

**'Hey baby, you okay?' Natalya asked Tyson.**

**'Yeah, we're looking for Truth. I don't suppose any of you guys have seen him have you?' he asked.**

**'Fraid not' Amy shook her head as she looked at both the men, back at the TV screen and then back to DH for a second glance.**

**'I'll help you find him' Evan grinned standing up and walking towards the door, he looked rather tiny compared to the other two men, especially DH.**

**'Hey umm Amy, I just wanted to say thanks. For last week, you know I mean if you and Nat didn't get there when you did…..' DH began to say.**

**'Hey seriously. Don't worry about it! But just in case you ever see me being attacked on the titantron itd be pretty cool to know you've got my back' she joked as she stood up and walked over first hugging Tyson and then DH.**

**'We'd definitely have your back' DH smiled down at her as she stood next to him and he had his right arm placed around her waist.**

**'Hey you know you two look pretty cute' Natalya winked suggestively, leaving the pair blushing at her comment.**

**'We umm, well we better go' DH mumbled avoiding eye contact and wishing that the heat would drain from his almost crimson cheeks.**

**'Sure, I'll see you soon' Amy said going back and sitting down. Once Tyson, DH and Evan left the room Amy turned to Natalya.**

**'You… I'll kill you one day' she threatened as she tried not to smile.**

**'You can't say you don't look cute together' Natalya said in an almost sing song voice.**

**'Nat, I'm warning you. I've just nearly died of embarrassment' Amy said shaking her head disapprovingly.**

**'I gotta agree with Nats, you're a little bit cute together' Eve smirked, prompting a high five from Natalya.**

**'Shut up. And watch the match, both of you'**

**The three of them had only had their eyes back on the screen for about two minutes when the camera went to Truth, Tyson, DH and Evan backstage.**

**'I see they found Truth' Eve laughed.**

**'Yeah my boys are pretty dumb, he was probably right in front of them the entire time. They just needed Evan to point it out' Natalya laughed back. suddenly no one was laughing, out of nowhere the rookies had appeared and knocked all four men to the ground.**

**'NO' Natalya yelled as she stood up and ran out the door, closely followed by Amy and Eve.**

**'Tyson…. Tyson' she screamed hoping for some indication of where the men were.**

**'Tyson' she carried on screaming as she ran down the corridors.**

**'I need a medic' the three girls heard being shouted from somewhere down one of the corridors on the right.**

**As they reached the area where the four men where on the floor, and the entire area around the had been destroyed Natalya threw herself down next to Tyson.**

**'Tyson, Tyson are you okay?' she sobbed.**

**'I'm fine' he croaked as he sat up and reached out to R Truth who was closest to him.**

**Amy and Eve quickly got down on their knees next to Evan who was lying on his back and writhing in pain.**

**'Evan, Evan can you hear me? Are you okay?' Amy asked as she panicked. Evan nodded his head as he coughed and Amy turned around to DH as Eve helped Evan sit up.**

**'Are you okay' she asked placing her hand on his.**

**'They didn't get you did they?' he groaned in pain.**

**'No, we weren't here. Are you alright?' she asked again.**

**'Are you sure you aren't hurt? Where's Nat? Is Tyson okay?' he asked.**

**'I'm here DH, I'm here. Tyson's fine' Natalya called out as she and a medic helped Tyson to his feet.**

**'Let me help you' Amy said grabbing DH's arm as he began to pick himself up from the floor. He'd of been lying if he'd of said her help was much use, her size meant she couldn't of supported his weight even if she had wanted to but it was the thought that counts. By the time all four men were on their feet, there was more commotion**

**'the rookies are out there' Amy heard one of the crew shouting.**

**'What! No' Amy yelled as she turned to the TV the rookies hadn't destroyed to see them making their way down to the ring. Before she could run DH had grabbed her by her waist and as much as she tried to run and kick out of his grip it wasn't happening.**

**'You're not going. Im not letting you' he was telling her.**

**'Don't let go of her DH' Natalya screamed at him as she and Tyson restrained Evan.**

**'Someone do something, don't all just stand there' Amy screamed in rage at the crew members who were now surrounding the TV and watching.**

**'DH please, please let go of me' she begged as she continued to try and fight out of his grip. It was no use, she wasn't even 5ft4, DH was over a foot taller and 150lbs heavier than her.**

**'I'm sorry. I'm sorry' he kept saying over and over again.**

**'Don't let go of her DH' Natalya screamed again as the rookies all jumped in the ring and began attacking Cena.**

**'Does it look like I'm about to let go of her' DH snapped, he felt bad enough standing back and doing nothing. But he'd feel even worse if Amy was hurt… again.**

**'Please, someone please help them' Amy screamed, Adam managed to get to his feet and pull one of the rookies out of the ring but the rest followed and soon they were attacking him. Sheamus quickly pinned the beaten down John who was lying in the ring and make a quick exit from ringside.**

**Just as John managed to get to his feet he was knocked back down by Michael Tarver before another attack by the rookies began.**

**Amy's fighting against DH had lessened and she was more buried into his chest with only the occasional fight to get out of his grip.**

**'I just want to see if she's okay' Evan shouted as Tyson, Eve and Natalya continued to hold him back. whilst still keeping a grip on him they let him walk over to Amy.**

**'are you okay?' he asked, just as Justin Gabriel hit his 450 splash on John's lifeless body. Amy just turned her head into DH's chest as he held her tightly. It was only when Sheamus appeared at the top of the ramp that the rookies fled from the ring and towards him.**

**Amy once again struggled away from DH only to be stopped by Evan too,**

**'Cameras are off. Now let me go' Amy said, when she looked at the two of them they both let go of her.**

**She ran towards the entrance to the ramp before running down it and making her first stop Adam who was outside the ring.**

**'Get away from me it doesn't look good' he tried to whisper but failed due to the amount of pain he was in.**

**'Don't be stupid, are you okay?' she asked as she pulled him up so he was sitting upright, he nodded and two medics rushed over to help. She quickly stood up looking between the ring where John was, and the floor where Randy had just managed to sit himself up. She walked over to Randy placing a hand on his shoulder, and using her hand and the barricade he managed to stand himself up.**

**'Is he okay?' he said extremely quietly so no one other than Amy could hear him as he looked at John.**

**'Just get yourself backstage, I'll be there in a minute' Amy nodded. As Randy began to make his way up the ramp, Tyson, DH and Evan began to make their way down. The men exchanged looks and a few nods between them as they passed each other.**

**The crowd cheered as Amy slid into the ring; she leaned over Cena and began whispering in his ear. Whatever she said he responded too by nodding, as she began to help him up Tyson, DH and Evan also got in the ring and Evan and DH lifted him to his feet. Once he was standing Amy and Evan stood next to him and raised his hands to which the crowd cheered as Tyson and DH stood next to the ring, Evan climbed out first while John climbed out second, helped by Amy who was still inside the ring. Tyson and Evan grabbed either side of John and the crowd cheered as DH lifted Amy from the ring apron down. He put an arm around her as they walked up the ramp.**

**'You know you're giving us so called men a bad name right' he laughed, he managed to get a laugh out of her too.**

**Randy was waiting for them the minute they got backstage,**

**'Is he okay?' he asked as he rushed over to John. Tyson nodded before Natalya flew into his arms and buried her head in his neck.**

**'Where's Amy?' John asked not seeing her in front of him.**

**'I'm here' she said from behind him placing a hand on his bright red back from where he had been slammed to the mat by Wade Barrett.**

**'They didn't get you?' he asked, not able to turn around as a medic was examining his face.**

**'No they didn't' she laughed; trust John to only be worried about others even though he'd just taken the beating of a lifetime.**

**'Can we just head back the hotel?' John asked, 'I've had enough of this shit for one day'**

**'Yeah, we're ready to go when you are' she said about herself and Eve.**

**'Come on man, you ok?' Randy asked draping one of John's arms over his own shoulder to help him walk.**

**'We'll go get ready now and meet you back here in 10' Randy nodded at Amy, she nodded back.**

**'This has got to stop, it has to' Natalya said as she wiped her tear stained cheeks as she looked at Tyson.**

**'That could have been you, I mean seriously when is it gonna end'**

**'Hey, don't cry' Amy said, 'Come on, we're okay. They're okay. let's just get back to the hotel'**

**'Yeah we better go change' DH said, as he and Tyson were still in their ring gear as they had been when they'd been attacked.**

**'Wait' Amy said grabbing his wrist, 'Thanks… for everything'**

**'anytime, well hopefully not. But you know what I mean' he smiled before he, Tyson and Natalya walked off towards their locker room.**

**It didn't take long before everyone was back at the hotel, and pretty much the entire roster were at the bar downstairs. Not only because they needed a drink after tonight's incident, but because they were all plotting ways to put an end to it all.**

**'Guys I feel like crap, I'm gonna head upstairs. Eve, I'll see you in a bit' Amy said standing up from the seat where she had been sitting and climbing backwards over it as to not make everyone around her move.**

**'Wait, can I speak to you' Randy said quickly standing up. Amy nodded, and the two of them walked to the quiet side of the bar.**

**'Whats up?' she asked. He just shrugged and pulled her into a hug, as awkward as it felt. It also felt quite nice, and there wasn't really any harm in it. not aslong as they stayed in a public place anyway.**

**'You… you're so amazing you know that right?' he said as he looked down at her before resting his chin on the top of her head.**

**'I need to go' she sighed as she pulled away from him.**

**'I'm sorry for… for everything, ya know? I'm just sorry' he said, probably with the most sincere look Amy had ever seen grace his face.**

**'Don't worry about it, I'm sorry about the whole… you know, Copeland thing' she said with a slight smile.**

**'Come here'**

**He pulled her towards him again and hugged her tightly; she placed her hands around his waist and hugged him back before pulling away again.**

**'I've really gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow though. Text me if you wanna do breakfast or something' she smiled. As she turned to walk away she seen the disapproving looks she was getting from Eve and John, and shook her head at them before walking away.**

**She made her way to the 11****th**** floor where the room she and Eve were sharing was and had just made her way out of the elevator when she saw Skip Sheffield walk around a corner and directly towards her. she also saw the look of delight that appeared on his face. She looked behind but there was nowhere to go, by the time she'd pressed for the elevator he'd be there anyway.**

**'If it isn't hero Barbie' he laughed as he walked towards her, she attempted to dodge him but failed when he grabbed her arm shoving her against the wall.**

**'See, I don't like you. One little bit. and i'm getting sick of seeing your face around here' he hissed.**

**'Believe me that's a mutual feeling' she spat back as she used her free hand to shove him.**

**'See I was thinking that maybe if I scare you good enough you'll go, but thing is, for a little lady you don't scare easy' he laughed, 'which got me thinking, maybe if you thought your pretty little face was at risk of being ruined… well maybe that would make you go'**

**The next thing Amy knew Skip was being dragged away from her and Justin had placed himself defensively between her and Skip.**

**'What the hell are you doing? You know, Wade said… we leave them alone' Justin yelled.**

**'Who's them?' she scoffed, 'cos it sure isn't innocent people' even though shutting up and walking away probably would have been the best thing to do, that really wasn't Amy's style and she wasn't about to change for these idiots.**

**'Man I don't care if she's a girl. Do you know how annoying this kid is? Seriously I mean someone needs to break her legs and get rid' Skip laughed. The fear did begin to build up slightly inside Amy, I mean there was not liking her, and then there was wanting to break her legs.**

**'No. it's not happening' Justin snapped backing up closer towards Amy as Skip squared up to him.**

**'Who's gonna stop me huh? You?' Skip laughed, before Justin or Amy knew it he'd thrown Justin to one side and grabbed Amy.**

**'I will hurt you, and I will make sure I don't have to see your face around here again' he said with an evil grin.**

**'What the hell is this?' an Irish voice shouted.**

**'Sheamus' Amy called out, almost in relief.**

**'Look Sheffield, I suggest you take your hands off her right now' Sheamus growled.**

**'Or?' Skip laughed.**

**'Or you won't be able to use your hands again fella, now I said get your hands off her'**

**Skip quickly let go of Amy shoving her backwards into the wall as he went to hit Sheamus, obviously Sheamus had realised exactly what Skip was going to do and after catching his right fist he punched him in the face.**

**'Clear off, NOW' Sheamus scowled as he moved towards Amy.**

**'Are you okay?' he asked. She nodded, slightly shaken. Skip was clearly angry, but instead of punching Sheamus back, or hitting Amy who he clearly had a problem with. He turned to Justin and punched him.**

**'What the hell are you doing?' Amy yelled as Justin fell to the floor.**

**'They're all as bad as each other' Sheamus said trying to push Amy down the corridors and away from Justin as Skip stomped towards the stairwell.**

**'Wait, please' she said to Sheamus. She walked over to Justin,**

**'stop defending me, if this is what you've gotta live with then it isn't worth it' she said looking at him feeling guilty he'd probably only been hit because he defended her.**

**'are you okay?' he asked. She just shook her head refusing to answer and walked away.**


	4. Chapter 4

'**You're gonna do amazing tonight Nat, I'm so excited for you' Amy grinned at Natalya through the mirror as she used the curling irons to curl the Canadians blonde hair whilst they were watching Evan's match on the TV.**

**'She's gonna be great' Tyson agreed.**

**Tonight was Natalya's debut match on Raw, the first since she was drafted from Smackdown back in April. She was going to be facing Tamina and had decided she'd be dedicating her match to Bret, who unfortunately wasn't going to be around to see the match.**

**'I just cannot believe that these animals have got contracts, I really can't. I can't believe that they've replaced Bret with some anonymous idiot who's given them contracts' Natalya ranted, when Raw had started Vince McMahon had acknowledged the WWE Universe and said how Bret Hart was fired, he hadn't actually been fired, but had been released of his duties as General Manager so he could take time out to recover from the attack by the rookies. It was revealed that the new General Manager was anonymous, and worse than that he'd decided to give all seven rookies contracts.**

**'It sucks, but just because they have contracts doesn't mean they can carry on the way they have been' Amy said hoping to reassure Natalya, and Eve, Tyson and DH who were also in the locker room.**

**'Why the hell didn't you tell me he threatened you?' Randy bellowed as the locker room door flew open making Amy, Eve and Natalya jump, Amy could have sworn seen she saw Tyson jump too.**

**'What the hell?' Eve asked at the sight of an enraged Randy Orton standing in the doorway.**

**'Why? Huh? Why didn't you tell me?' he shouted as he got closer towards Amy, 'I thought we were back on track. I thought we'd fixed all that mess. I thought that you might at least tell me things'**

**'Randy, please can you just calm down' Amy said quietly placing her hands on his chest.**

**'How? How can I? How can I calm down when he's made a personal vow to break your legs?' he seethed, as he grabbed at his face in fury.**

**'What the hell is going on?' Tyson asked quite curious as to who had threatened to break whose legs.**

**'Skip Sheffield grabbed her last night and threatened her, he shoved her against a wall and told her he was going to make her leave the WWE, but no she doesn't think that's worth mentioning does she!' he ranted.**

**'Nat, you need to go… Evan's match has finished! You're on in a few minutes' Amy said looking at Natalya and then at Tyson and DH.**

**'Is it true?' DH asked.**

**'I'm fine aren't I? My legs weren't broken, I'm okay' she said shaking her head.**

**'But he did threaten too?' Natalya asked in shock, she was aware these people were animals and had clearly gotten their kicks out of attacking innocent people, and that Amy had been caught in the middle a few times before but she didn't realise they were actually up for intentionally hurting her.**

**'Nat… your match! Go! You're gonna do great so I'm not wishing you luck, just go kick some ass' Amy said with a smile as she pointed towards the door.**

**'We're talking about this later' Natalya said sternly, as DH nodded in agreement.**

**'Thanks a lot, why do you always have to cause a scene?' Amy shouted at Randy as soon as Natalya and the boys had walked out of the room.**

**'It would be more of a scene when you got your legs broken' he shouted back.**

**'Guys… guys come on. Please don't fight' Eve said trying to reason with the pair of them, Amy was her best friend, and Randy was a close friend but she couldn't deny the pair weren't only stubborn, they both had awful tempers.**

**'Randy, he isn't going to break my legs. I doubt he'd have the balls to do it, but even if he did I'm not gonna give him the chance. I'm not a child ok, I don't need you or John or anybody to be there for me every single time' Amy sighed.**

**'Eve, can you give us a minute?' Randy asked nodding towards the door and signalling her to leave, she looked at Amy for approval and once she got it decided that she would go and see Evan while Amy and Randy argued it out between them about who was right and who was wrong.**

**'None of us are children, but you're still here every week coming out to defend whoever needs it from the rookies. I'm not saying you're a child, but I am saying that I care about you and I am not having someone, anyone, let alone a guy, hurting you… or threatening to hurt you' he said softly reaching out and stroking her arm.**

**'I'm sorry ok; I just didn't think I needed to mention it. If I had said anything then you and John would have gone and kicked his skull in, and there would still be six of them and one of you. It isn't worth the hassle' she said.**

**'It isn't worth the hassle? YOU are worth the hassle, I don't want you getting caught up in all of this' he said to the back of Amy's head seeing as she had now turned around to the TV as Natalya was making her entrance.**

**'Are you listening to me?' he asked as he moved closer to her so that her back was now against his chest. She didn't say anything but she nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**'So if he threatens you again? I'll hear about it from you? Not from Sheamus, or from anyone else?' he asked, again she just nodded.**

**'I'm serious, promise if he threatens you again I'll hear about it' he said not satisfied with the nodding. He wanted her to say the words, he was having a difficult enough time having to look over his own shoulder constantly, and he didn't want to be worrying about Amy too.**

**'Alright, I promise okay. You better go anyway, you need to check everyone is ready for tonight in case there's any trouble' she told him as she turned around to face him. He and John had taken it upon themselves to make sure the entire roster was ready if there were any more attacks.**

**'Ok, I'll see you soon and don't forget Amy, you've promised me' he said reminding her as if she might of forgotten already, she hugged him goodbye before turning her attentions back to the TV and the match that Natalya clearly had the upper hand in.**

**Natalya was just about to apply the sharpshooter to Tamina as the seven rookies began strolling down the ramp and towards the ring while the Uso twins quickly grabbed Tamina and ran off up the ramp. Tyson and DH climbed into the ring and stood protectively in front of Natalya, once the rookies were standing by the announce table they pushed her from the ring into the arms of the referee and ordered her to go backstage out of harm's way.**

**Amy ran from the locker room and to the top of the ramp just out of sight from the crowd and met Natalya there, she held her hand as they watched on TV as Wade Barret took the microphone and began to issue what seemed like an apology. A few seconds later both Tyson and DH were throwing themselves out of the ring and trying to attack the rookies. The fact that it was seven against two meant they didn't stand a chance and before they knew it they were the ones being attacked. Amy and Natalya looked at each other, they didn't need to say anything, and they both knew what they were doing. They weren't going to leave them out there to take a beating.**

**The crowd erupted into cheers as the two divas ran down the ramps, Natalya in her ring gear and Amy wearing an extremely high pair of heels seeing as she was just dressed in her usual clothes. The two of them shoved past the rookies and got down on the floor next to Tyson and DH, they helped the two men to their feet as the rookies began to climb into the ring.**

**'What the hell are you two doing? Get out of here' Tyson groaned in pain as he clutched his ribs,**

**'We're all getting out of here' Natalya told him, turning around and checking that Amy and DH were only a few steps behind them as they headed towards the ramp.**

**Once the four of them reached backstage two medics took a look at Tyson and DH whilst Amy and Natalya fixated on the TV as the rookies stood in the ring issuing so called apologies.**

**'There are a few people we want to personally apologise too' Heath Slater said before Justin Gabriel demanded the microphone from him.**

**'First up we would like to apologise to Bret Hart, you wouldn't sign us, and then you fire the only connection we have to the WWE. But I would just like to let you know whatever we did we are sorry and we hope that you are doing okay now' he said in his strong south African accent, 'Secondly we would like to apologise to Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith, guys I know your angry…'**

**'Angry, too right we're angry' Tyson snapped.**

**'…but we had to defend ourselves tonight.' Justin continued, 'and from here on forth I hope that we can co-exist, peacefully. Finally I would like to apologise to WWE Diva Amy, who was caught up in the commotion and was injured by us, we never meant to hurt her and we are truly sorry' he said, much to Amy's shock. Darren Young stepped forward and took the microphone from him.**

**'He just apologised to you, in front of the entire WWE Universe. Vince won't be happy that they've just reminded everyone a diva was injured' Natalya said as Darren Young rambled on with an apology to John Cena, she was almost in as much shock as Amy was. After Skip Sheffield, Michael Tarver and Wade Barrett spoke the Nexus music hit and they removed themselves from the ring. Not long afterwards Eve found Amy and the two of them headed off back to their locker room where they discussed the apologies that the Nexus had just given.**

**'I don't trust them; I mean I think maybe one or two of them are sorry. But the others aren't, they've obviously been told to apologise by McMahon' Eve told Amy who agreed with her.**

**It wasn't long before the last match of the evening, John vs. Sheamus with Mr McMahon as the special guest referee began. It took even less time for the rookies to come running down the ramp and chase away Sheamus before throwing John across the announce table and tipping it over on top of him.**

**'Please don't' Eve said pleadingly to Amy.**

**'I promised I wouldn't' Amy sighed, John had made her promise that if the rookies did anything she wouldn't run out. Not tonight, and it seems John had been right… he said that that because they'd just been given contracts they'd be on a power trip and they wouldn't think about the consequences of their actions, meaning she could easily be hurt if she involved herself in any way.**

**'He's okay, as long as they leave him under there, he's fine' Eve tried to reassure Amy, and herself.**

**Vince McMahon took to the microphone and asked Nexus to join him in the ring. Eve and Amy thought he was about to punish them, but instead he seemed to praise them. Neither of them was paying a whole lot of attention to the TV and was instead ranting about the Nexus when suddenly they began attacking Mr McMahon. The beating lasted a good few minutes before Justin Gabriel hit the 450 splash and they all quickly left ringside.**

**The two divas made their way into the corridor where there was a huge mass of people all shouting and screaming.**

**'Amy! There you are' Randy shouted as he saw her and ran over towards the two of them, 'you girls are alright yeah?' he asked her and Eve.**

**'We're fine, we were here. Well we were there, we were in the locker room' Eve nodded, still in shock from what she had seen and feeling more scared than ever. These men had just attacked the most important man in the WWE, the man that could make them or break them. They hadn't just slapped him around, they'd brutally attacked him. They weren't scared, not of anybody and not of anything, and that was what scared Eve.**

**Whereas usually as soon as Raw went off air it would only be roughly half an hour to 45 minutes before everyone was on the coaches and heading back to the hotel, it took almost two hours. Everyone was furious; Mr McMahon had left the building in ambulance. The rookies had made a quick exit through the back door. The whole backstage area was just chaos. Chris Jericho had led everyone to the management roster where over 30 of them gathered inside and protested that the rookies be fired. The management agreed they would speak to the general manager and resolve the issues by next week. So when they finally got on the two coaches to take them back to the hotel they were all hopeful that next week would be the end of the Nexus.**

**'Do you think he's alright?' Amy overheard Mike Mizanin asking Adam Copeland,**

**'I duno, he didn't look alright. It wouldn't surprise me if he's broke a hip or something' Adam shrugged; he would be the first to admit he didn't much care for anyone else's welfare as long he was ok. That's probably why he and Mike were such good friends; they were on the same page when it came to looking out for number one.**

**'Are you okay?' Amy asked John who had arrived at the hotel earlier than the rest of them seeing as he had been taken straight there after he was helped from underneath the announce table.**

**'Yeah, I'm fine. I got a few little scrapes but nothing I can't handle' he smiled, 'I heard McMahon got rushed to hospital?'**

**'They reckon he's got a good few legit injuries, so we shouldn't be expecting to see him for quite some time' Randy told him, repeating what he'd heard the medics telling the management team.**

**'I can't believe this happened again, they stand in the ring and give bullshit apologies and then just attack people anyway? I guess old habits die hard' John sighed, 'I did see one of them before though, they must have just left straight away because they were still in their ring gear. I gave him a smack, told him what I think of them'**

**'Who was it?' Randy asked.**

**'Otunga' John told him.**

**Eve didn't want to say for sure she but she was nearly certain she saw a sigh of relief from Amy.**

**'Right we better head up to our room, we'll see you guys in a bit' Eve said, grabbing Amy's wrist and rushing off towards the elevator.**

**'What would you of done if it was him?' Eve asked, glaring into her eyes making sure she answered honestly.**

**'I don't know what you mean' Amy said, genuinely confused as to what Eve meant.**

**'I mean, if it hadn't been Otunga. If it had been Gabriel, what would you of done?' Eve asked as they stepped into the elevator. Amy just looked at her blankly,**

**'I saw your face, when he said Otunga. When he didn't say Gabriel, the look of relief' Eve whispered as they stood in the elevator with Alicia Fox.**

**'I didn't look like anything' Amy whispered back defensively.**

**'If you really don't think you did then that worries me even more, because you obviously care without even realising' Eve whispered before the elevator stopped and they both got out leaving Alicia inside it.**

**'I don't care, at all. Believe me' Amy scoffed, pretty convinced that she didn't.**

**'You remember when you saw him for the first time right? What you said to me?' Eve asked as she slipped the key card into their door and they made their way inside.**

**'What did I say?' Amy asked, not seeming to realise why Eve was so worked up about it.**

**'You said he was hot' Eve reminded her.**

**'So?' Amy shrugged as she kicked off her heels and threw herself onto the bed.**

**'So? Do you still think he's hot? Is that why you defend him? Please tell me you aren't secretly dating or something?' Eve said getting more worried about the situation with the more thought she put into it.**

**'No, that was months ago. It was first impressions kind of thing, and I am definitely not dating him. Don't get so worried over it. There is absolutely nothing going on, you know if there was you would be the first person I told!' Amy laughed.**

**'You realise Randy would absolutely kill him if he thought there was something happening right? And then John would bring him back to life just to kill him again' Eve said with a slight laugh.**

**'Eve, trust me. There isn't anything going on!'**

**'Not even friends?' Eve asked.**

**'Not even friends. I promise' Amy reassured her.**

**'Good, because he's an ass. His whole little group are' Eve smiled feeling a lot better knowing that she didn't have anything to be worried about.**

**'And that is why I'm not friends with them. You don't need to worry anyway cos even if I did fancy becoming BFF's they'd rather snap my legs' Amy joked.**

**'That isn't funny, you've been hurt by them before and honestly, it sounds like at least one of them plans on hurting you again' Eve raised an eyebrow seriously.**

**'Nobody is going to hurt me, trust me. Now let's get changed and go down to that bar. I really need a drink' Amy grinned as she slipped out of her clothes and rifled through her suitcase to find something to wear. Eve did the same and as the two women stood there in their underwear there was a knock at the door.**

**For whatever reason Eve assumed it would be Natalya and opened the door without thinking, unlucky for her. It wasn't Natalya.**

**'oh my god' she screamed out attempting to slam the door quickly causing Amy to turn round to see that Justin Gabriel and Darren Young had stopped her from shutting the door and rushed into the room shutting the door behind them.**

**'Oh my god, please just don't hurt us. I don't know what you want but….' Eve began to say as she walked slowly backward across the room towards Amy.**

**'What do you two want?' Amy seeming a lot less frightened than Eve, who as she reached the bed grabbed a pillow and covered herself up with it.**

**'How did you find out what room we were in? Did you follow us?' Eve asked them as she stood next to Amy, quite unsure of why she seemed so calm.**

**'I just called reception, I'm sorry about barging in like that we just didn't want anybody to see us' Justin said.**

**'Okay… so now what do you want?' Amy asked as she moved closer towards them, for some reason they seemed more frightened than she did and took a few steps back as she got closer to them.**

**'Huh? What do you want? Have you just come to stare at us in our underwear?' Amy snapped, the two men blushed slightly as she drew attention to the fact that she and Eve were both in fact wearing nothing but underwear.**

**'Justin… I mean we, umm we wanted to check you were okay and just see how everyone was doing?' Darren Young muttered.**

**'Why wouldn't we be ok?' Eve asked nervously, 'oh god what are you going to do to us?' she panicked. She was in two minds to just scream and hope to god someone called security.**

**'Eve… don't worry okay. They wouldn't' Amy said as she turned around to the terrified diva that was in the furthest corner of the room trying to cover herself with a pillow whilst slipping on a pair of jeans.**

**'Jesus Christ is that… is that from…' Darren Young began to say at the sight of the huge mark on Amy's back that was visible because she had her long blonde hair thrown back into a messy bun, it was the wound from the first week the rookies had attacked everyone. It wasn't scabby anymore; it was just a large purple gash.**

**'Yeah' Justin nodded guiltily,**

**'What?' Amy asked, 'oh that, it's fine now' she said as she figured out they were talking about the gash across her back.**

**'I'm really sorry' Darren said looking as though he was about to vomit.**

**'so you should be' Eve snapped dropping the pillow and reaching for her t-shirt before pulling it on and then standing next to Amy.**

**'I thought nothing was going on?' she said.**

**'What? No! It isn't, don't be silly' Amy told her,**

**'going on?' Darren asked.**

**'Don't talk to me!' Eve snapped, 'but these two…'**

**'Oh no, there isn't. it isn't like that' Justin corrected her quickly, 'I… we, just felt really bad for ruining Natalya's match and that John was hurt and we just wanted to check everyone was ok'**

**'Yeah because if you asked them yourself you'd be murdered' Eve added.**

**'I don't know if this is some kind of trick…' Amy started to say, which clearly wasn't the wisest thing to do as Eve lunged herself across the room grabbing her iPhone.**

**'That's it, I'm calling John' she said as she quickly dialled his number.**

**'Wait no it isn't a trick, I'm sorry. We'll leave. Please' Justin tried to convince her,**

**'hey John' Eve said with an obvious tone of panic.**

**'Eve, please' Amy mouthed at her.**

**'Umm, I umm, I just needed to tell you that umm, me and Amy we're in our room and…'**

**'please don't' Amy whispered.**

**'Umm, Amy spilled a drink on herself so we're gonna be a bit longer than we thought' she lied.**

**'Thank you' Amy mouthed at her.**

**'You two need to leave, I don't know what the point of this was but it isn't happening again. I don't want anything to do with you, any of you. I want you to just leave us alone, all of us' Amy said to the pair who looked terrified after Eve had called John.**

**'I just, we just…' Justin tried to say.**

**'No. I don't wanna hear it. I don't care. You made your beds now you have to lie in them. I'm not gonna be here to make you feel less guilty about what you've done. Now go, and don't come back. Ever. I really don't want you to ever say so much as two words to me again' Amy said storming past them and opening the door for them to leave.**

**'I'm sorry' Justin sighed as they left the room and Amy slammed the door behind him.**

**'What the hell was that?' Eve yelled.**

**'Don't yell at me! I didn't invite them here ok!' Amy yelled back.**

**'Oh my god I'm sorry okay, I don't want us to fight over them. I just don't get it, you said you weren't even friends but they turn up here looking for reassurance about what they've done?' Eve said, Amy was just as shocked as Eve was so couldn't really give her an explanation as to why they had turned up.**

**'I know and I don't know why they came here. But they're gone, and I'm pretty sure they won't bother either of us again' Amy told her.**

**'I suppose I feel slightly better than out of the seven there are two that I don't need to worry about beating me up' Eve said.**

**'Three'**

**'Three what?' Eve asked.**

**'There are three, Gabriel wouldn't. Neither would Young or Slater, I saw them last week. I was on my own and I bumped into them and then when Sheffield and Otunga were coming they made it look like they were scaring me and they told me to go quickly before they got to us' Amy told her.**

**'What? Why didn't you tell me?' Eve asked.**

**'I duno, I guess I didn't want to talk about them at all. I don't think you need to worry anyway' Amy said giving Eve a hug.**

**'At least next week it'll all be sorted. I'm guessing they won't even have jobs here after what they've done to Mr McMahon' Eve said with a sigh of relief at the thought of the management team promising it'd be resolved by next week.**


End file.
